DOS CORAZONES DESTROZADOS
by lupitha-cullen vulturi
Summary: NO Esme no quiero saber nada- Hijo escuchame Bella no lo hizo, -NO SOLO NO ME LO DIGAS NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES HACE 5 AÑOS QUE LOS OLVIDE LOS ODIO ME TRAICIONARON-ya no pude y comenze a llorar en brazos de mi madre por que ella por que Isabella me hizo eso... Tienes que ire Esme ya no soy el mismo de hace 5 años ahora tengo una familia en la cula ninguno de ustedes estan...


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

DOS CORAZONES DESTROZADOS

CAPITULO I

.

.

.

.

**-Doctor Cullen-** me llamo la niñera de mis dos hijos  
**-Dime Estella**  
**-El pequeño Patrick tiene junta el día de hoy iré yo o usted.****  
****-Ire yo y no te preocupes por Ethan yo me lo llevo; Estella por que no te tomas unas vacaciones**- le dije pero me di cuenta que iba a comenzar a replicar así que continúe- **Tu esposo te debe de extrañar yo puedo con los niños y con la casa.****  
****-Yo se que usted puede pero…****  
**Aja ella quería vacaciones pues yo se las daré aunque utilice una excusa muy dolorosa.  
**-Estella te tengo que recordar cómo fue que llegue a este lugar no tenía nada y a los pocos meses de terminar la universidad y comenzar la residencia tuve que encargarme de dos pequeños así que por tres meses yo puedo ¡Qué me dices!-**pregunte alegre ante su cara de shock.  
**-Está bien lo aceptare muchísimas gracias .****  
****-Edward, Estella, Edward pero que esperas te queda un gran viaje así que a empacar.****  
****-Gracias – y** así se fue rumbo a su recamara.

Conocía a Estella cuando llegue a Puebla estaba solo no tenía nada ni siquiera sabía cómo era que respiraba me arrebataron mi corazón de la peor manera ya no quería vivir ahí en Estados Unidos, uno de mis profesores me ayudo a irme de ahí a escapar eh estado viviendo los últimos 5 años de mi vida el primer año fue difícil pero después llegaron mis dos angelitos Patrick e Ethan las personitas que ayudaron a salir de mi hoyo, de mi depresión, mi luz al final del túnel ellos…  
**-PAPI, PAPI, PAPI** - escuchaba desde el segundo piso ahí venían al desayuno asi que camine hacia el pasillo ya que Ethan con apenas sus 2 añitos no podía bajar las escaleras  
**-Aquí están ¿qué tal durmieron?****  
****-Bien papi-**dijo Patrick el era güero ojos azul claro una mirada hipnotizadora idéntico a su madre Estella dice que el niño aunque no lleve mi sangre tiene los mismos ademanes y gestos que yo eso me hace sentir feliz en cambio Ethan tiene los ojos verdad piel pálida cabello pelirrojo oscuro

**-Papi teno ame**- me dijo mi pequeño Ethan en su vocabulario de bebe  
**-Bueno astronautas vamos a comer****  
****-SSIIIIIII **gritaron  
Ya en el comedor bajo Estella con una cara de felicidad que solo la podía ver en mi madre.  
**-Bueno joven Edward al parece si que va poder con este par de astronautas.****  
****-Te lo dije Estella esto puedo manejar además recuerda que a Ethan le encanta ir al hospital conmigo. Le dije orgulloso de mi hijo.****  
****-Si lo se ; bueno me tengo que ir ya conoce mi celular por si no puede con estos angelitos.** Me dijo con una de sus sonrisas burlonas mientras se despedía de mis hijos.  
Después de que Estella se fue; continuamos desayunado.  
**-Patrick me dijo Estella que hoy había junta en tu escuela.****  
****Así es papi hoy darán mis calificaciones y algunas instrucciones**- Patrick apenas tenía 5 años y era muy listo.  
-**Okey termina de desayunar para que nos vallamos okey; Ethan hoy vas a ir conmigo a la escuela de tu hermano y después al hospital.****  
****Si papi y amos a adular gente****  
****-Así es hijo.****  
**

Legamos al instituto sin ningún problema hable con la profesora y todo estaba en orden tenía un gran hijo.  
Me despedí de Patrick y tome rumbo al hospital pro algo me llamo la atención al extremo derecho de la calle vi a mi hermana al estar el verde no vi si estaba en un erro o era verdad era imposible habían pasado 5 años desde que me fui, fueron solo los recuerdos.

.

.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER

Lupitha-cullen vulturi


End file.
